Did You Get My Message?
by omgitskee
Summary: 11:17 pm on his birthday, and Artie Abrams texts a wrong number. The girl on the other end is Quinn Fabray. This is their story, told completely through phone records. A pen pal friendship seems like the easiest thing in the world, right? Wrong when you start to fall for a person you've never even met. Inspired by Little Numbers by iknowitainteasy on livejournal.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little fic that sounded fun to write. Title from a song by Jason Mraz and Rachael Yamagata. **

**Pairings: Quartie, eventual Samcedes and (probably) Brittana. **

_Quinn, _Artie, **Third-Party Male**, _**Third-Party Female.**_

* * *

**Friday 7 Jun (11:17 pm)**

Thanks again for the card. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

(11:19)

…_.Who's this?_

(11:20)

…Artie. Tee?

(11:25)

_Sorry, wrong number._

(11:27)

Gah, my bad. New phone, my best friend wrote her number down on a napkin and the ink was smudged. Musta' misread a few numbers. =P

(11:28)

_Oh, it happens. No problem._

* * *

(11:58)

_Happy Birthday, by the way. _

(12:07)

This is the wrong number from earlier, right?

(12:07)

_Mhm. Just figured you could use one last birthday wish on your "worst birthday ever"._

(12:09)

Well mission accomplished. Thanks! Means a lot coming from a total stranger. I could be some murderer and you're still wishing me a happy birthday. ;)

(12:12)

_Oh, now you've got me paranoid! Are you a murderer? Maybe you should delete my number. You might track me down. _

(12:13)

You're the one who knows my name. =P All I've got is a phone number and the fact that you're a good person.

(12:14)

_Oh, right, Artie. I forgot that. Artie, Artie, Artie. Kinda rolls off the tongue. _

(12:19)

Well that's just not fair.

(12:20)

_What, you want my name? _

(12:23)

It's only fair.

(12:24)

_Not if you're a murderer._

(12:25)

Would a murderer's best friends throw him a surprise birthday party?

(12:29)

_A party that apparently didn't go very well. _

(12:32)

At least tell me if you're a boy or a girl.

(12:33)

_Tell me why your birthday party was the "worst ever". _

(12:34)

All that for your gender? Alright.

(12:37)

Well, I woke up today and I wasn't twenty-two anymore, I was twenty-three. There's a start. My family couldn't make it out here, and when Tee (my best friend) threw me that surprise party, I kinda…had an asthma attack right there in the living room. Full-on breathing into a paper bag for fifteen minutes, ended up in the hospital. And then Tee brought me a card before I got released, which was why I texted you.

(12:43)

…Happy?

(12:50)

Yo.

(1:00)

So this is what you do? You take pathetic stories from poor birthday boys and don't tell them anything after they've poured their heart out to you, stranger?

(1:01)

_I'm a girl. And that really stinks, I'm sorry. _

(1:03)

_And I'm even sorrier for laughing for a good ten minutes. _

(1:07)

…Wooooooow…Cold, girl. Cold. I think I deserve a name just for that.

(1:10)

_Goodnight, Artie._

(1:12)

Tease!

(1:14)

_Sweet dreams. Happy birthday again. _

* * *

**Saturday 8 Jun (12:29 pm)**

A-L or L-Z?

(12:34)

_Excuse me?_

(12:35)

Your name.

(12:36)

_You don't give up, Artie. _

(12:37)

Well you made my shitty birthday (sorry) a little better. C'mon, girl! Let me give you a proper thank you.

(12:39)

_L-Z. Guess. _

(12:39)

L?

(12:39)

_Nope. _

(12:40)

M?

(12:40)

_Nope. _

(12:40)

N?

(12:40)

_Nuh-uh. _

(12:40)

O?

(12:40)

_Nope. _

(12:42)

P? Q? R? S? T? U? V?

(12:44)

_Yep. _

(12:45)

Haha, very funny.

(12:45)

_Q. _

(12:50)

…..Oh.

(12:51)

Okay, yeah, I'm stumped.

(12:52)

_Well that sucks for you, then. _

(12:57)

Okay! Um. Quill?

(12:59)

_In what world have you met anyone named Quill? _

(1:00)

Queenie? Quinn?

(1:04)

Hello?

(1:05)

One of those was right, wasn't it?

(1:10)

WASN'T IT, QUINN?

(1:15)

_Okay, fine. You got me. Hi, Artie, I'm Quinn. _

(1:19)

Well, thank you, Quinn, for giving me a nice little surprise on my really terrible birthday.

(1:21)

_You're welcome. _

(1:23)

Really. I mean it.

(1:24)

_I don't doubt that for a second. _

(1:25)

Thanks again.

(1:26)

_No problem. _

(1:27)

….Bye.

(1:28)

…_..Bye._

* * *

**Sat 15 Jun (8:01 pm)**

_So I just opened up a fortune cookie. It told me I'd "get to know someone better" today. _

(8:04)

So the mysterious Quinn wants to get to know me?

(8:05)

_No. I mean, I don't *want* to, I just…Okay, you caught me. I wanted an excuse to talk to you again. You seem intriguing. _

(8:07)

Me? Intriguing? That's…a laugh.

(8:10)

_Only intriguing people have asthma attacks at their birthday parties._

(8:12)

You mean "weird" people. "Nerdy" people. You said it yourself- you laughed for ten minutes straight.

(8:14)

_Not because you're a nerd, but because it's funny! _

(8:20)

_Artie, talk to me. _

(8:21)

About…?

(8:23)

_About you. Who are you, what do you like to do, etc. _

(8:25)

This conversation is turning very one-sided very quickly.

(8:27)

_Ugggghhhhh. _

(8:30)

You can't be mysterious forever, Q.

(8:33)

…_.."Q"?_

(8:35)

I give people nicknames, if you haven't noticed. Tee is really Tina.

(8:36)

_I got you to tell me something about you. ;)_

(8:37)

Sneaky. Well now it's your turn.

(8:39)

_Okay, well….I'm also twenty-three. And I live in LA, too. _

(8:41)

?!

(8:41)

How'd you know I live in LA?

(8:44)

_818 area code! Calm down! You were the one joking about being a murderer that night. _

(8:48)

_You *were* joking, right? _

(8:50)

Of course. =P I've only killed flies in my lifetime.

(8:52)

_Aw. That's actually really sweet. _

(8:56)

Oh, no, I'm like the Sweeney Todd of flies. You don't even know.

(8:59)

_You know theatre? Or are you just one of those Tim Burton worshipers?_

(9:02)

While my love for Burton is nothing to joke about, I do know theatre. I'm actually looking to become a director. Films and stage.

(9:15)

Still there?

(9:30)

_Yeah. I'm just a little weirded out._

(9:31)

What, you don't like directors?

(9:35)

_I'm actually an actress…Aspiring. _

(9:41)

Small world!

(9:45)

_Talk about coincidences. I mean, I'm 23, you're 23. We both live in LA and are into Film and Stage. _

(9:47)

You'd think the fates are casting agents.

(9:50)

_Well, I have to go. Karaoke nights with my roommates._

(9:56)

All I'm picturing is a group of 3-4 girls in pajamas jumping around and singing Spice Girls off-key. For some reason my mind is seeing one blonde, three brunettes.

(10:00)

_Surprisingly accurate. Except 1) not all of us are off-key, and 2) try two blondes, two brunettes. _

(10:02)

Hm, evenly balanced. Which one are you?

(10:05)

_Goodnight, Artie. ;) _

(10:07)

I asked you a question!

(10:17)

Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want.

(10:19)

So tell me what you want what you really really want.

(10:30)

You can't stay a mystery forever, Quinn.

(10:45)

Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday 24 Jun (3:41 pm) **

Have I seen you somewhere?

(3:42)

_What part of 'pen pal' don't you get? For the last time, Artie, I'm not one of your friends playing a joke on you! _

(3:47)

Stop being a smartass! I know so much about you. It's weird not being able to put a face to the name.

(3:59)

_Ooh, you know me so well. _

(4:02)

I'm serious. A guy can rake up a lot about a person when he texts her almost daily for three weeks.

(4:10)

You have three roommates- Santana, Brittany, Mercedes.

(4:13)

Brittany is not the sharpest knife in the drawer.

(4:14)

Mercedes is your best friend.

(4:15)

You're from Ohio.

(4:16)

You don't drink alcohol.

(4:17)

Your favorite shows are shows about weddings.

(4:20)

And you're an aspiring actress.

(4:25)

_Well, there's a lot you *don't *know too. _

(4:26)

Hah. You think I don't pay attention to you or something?

(4:28)

_I just didn't think you looked so much into detail. _

(4:30)

So back to my last point- you're an actress. Have I seen you anywhere? TV? Movies?

(4:35)

One commercial that is still on the air every now and then.

(4:37)

Which one?!

(4:40)

_All I'm telling you is that it's a tampon commercial. _

(4:46)

….Oh, God.

_**Incoming Call- Mercedes **_

"_**Hey, girl!" **_

"_Hey, 'Cedes." _

"_**I saw a kid with an asthma inhaler just now and I thought of your little text-buddy." **_

"…_Oh my God, what did he look like? Tall? Short? What?" _

"_**Tall…dark…handsome…about fourteen years old." **_

"_You're _so_ funny. Really. I'm cracking up." _

"_**And you were **_**so **_**ridiculously eager, Q. How much can I bet that you were texting him just now?" **_

"…_.A lot." _

"_**Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me!" **_

"_He's interesting! Did you know that he's a director? That he lives with his best friend Tina and her boyfriend Mike? That his…" _

"…_**Best friend Sam is a famous internet blogger who blogs about comic books. God, Q. This guy has taken over your life." **_

"_Has not. It's not every day you accidentally meet someone you have so much in common with. And…well, he calls me Q too." _

"_**Quinn." **_

"…_Yes?" _

"_**You're not stupid." **_

"_I know." _

"_**Then why do you hide your phone every time Puck walks into the room?" **_

"_Because…we both have lives. And I don't know how to tell him yet! Can you imagine his face if I told him I've been texting some guy for three weeks? I'd probably give him a heart attack and he'd never be able to play in the NFL again and how would I feel if it were my fault that my fiancé never got to play in the NFL again?" _

"_**You're making excuses for yourself. You know you're kind of cheating. Does Archie-" **_

"_Artie." _

"…_**.Does Artie know about Puck?" **_

"…_.." _

"_**Quinn!" **_

"…_.I have to go, 'Cedes." _

**Tuesday 25 Jun (7:31 am)**

"Twice the absorption, twice the protection!" Curly brunette in the Tampax commercial?

(7:35)

_You woke me up for that? I honor your dedication, but sorry- nope. _

(7:36)

Damn.

(7:40)

_Let's stop with the guessing game for now. What's your day going to be like today? _

(7:43)

Gah, woman. Well if you *must* know, I've got a casting to do. I actually planned on asking you to show up. It's a small film, but we rented out this space for an open casting call and I guess…this would be a great way to get to know you.

(7:50)

_Hm….You know, I'll see what I can do. Can I have the address? _

(7:55)

It's at this shitty hotel on 10th and Martin St, from 1-5. Can I count on you being there?

(7:57)

_Like I said, I'll see. Keep an eye out, though._

**Tuesday 25 Jun (6:02 pm)**

Wow, you've got more of a sense of humor than you give off.

(6:04)

_Ah, so I take it you got my little gift. _

(6:05)

Who else would leave a box of Rite-Aid brand tampons on my casting table with the note "Absorb without being absorbed" ?

(6:07)

_I'm kind of clever sometimes. _

(6:10)

So did I see you today? Did you come in with a fake name?

(6:13)

_Well I told you to keep your eye out, didn't I? _

(6:15)

Dammit, Q.

(6:16)

This Mysterious Bond Girl act is getting really old. Did I or did I not see you today?

(6:17)

_No. _

(6:18)

_I filled out my audition form and then I chickened out. _

(6:20)

…Why?

(6:23)

_What we've got here, it's so…fake everywhere else, but whenever you make me laugh by texting me a joke or something, it feels so real. _

(6:29)

That is the most open thing you've ever said to me.

(6:31)

I think we've hit a breakthrough. An emotional breakthrough.

(6:33)

_Shut up._

(6:37)

Absorb without being absorbed? Q. It's over. If we're gonna keep doing this, we need some give and take.

(6:40)

And I'm going to need to know you. Give me personality- treat me like a friend.

(6:50)

….C'mon, Q.

(6:17)

_Fine. Whatever._

(6:20)

That's it? Fine, whatever? C'mon, girl, you gotta do better than that.

(6:22)

_Fine! I'm Quinn, I'm an actress, I live in LA, my favorite food is pasta, I have three best friends in the whole world. What else could you possibly want? _

(6:24)

A lot. But it's a start. ;)

**Incoming Call- Sam**

"**She sounds perfect for you, dude." **

"Sam. We talk over the phone like, a few times a week. Plus, she's so fricken guarded. Ain't gonna happen."

"**Then meet her in person!" **

"Yeah, and when does the fairy godmother come, douchebag?"

"**Quinn has changed you, man. You're such a pessimist now." **

"I don't know. There's something about her that…I dunno, I can't stop talking to her. She acts like she's so impenetrable-"

"**Hey, no one's talking about penetrating anyone." **

"You're hilarious. No, really, I'm crying of laughter over here."

"…**Hey, that was unavoidable. But Artie, dude, you used to be such a hopeless romantic!" **

"It's kinda hard to romance a girl through text message. Besides, me and Q are just friends. "

"**Yeah, and Batman's not a real superhero." **

**Wednesday 26 Jun (8:21 pm)**

_20 questions. Go. _

(8:23)

What, about you?

(8:25)

_[insert sarcastic retort here] _

(8:26)

Okay, fine. Do you want like, a safe word or anything to avoid answering anything?

(8:30)

_Audrey Hepburn. _

(8:32)

/That'_s_/ your safe word?

(8:35)

_Hey, she's my favorite actress, give me a break! _

(8:36)

Oh, look, I'm learning things about you already. ;) Alright. Question 1: Blonde or brunette?

(8:37)

_Blonde._

(8:38)

Hm! Why am I surprised? You play the brassy blonde very well.

(8:40)

_This is no role. It's my life. =P_

(8:41)

I feel like that's a movie quote or something. Hah. Question 2: What are your other roommates like? Santana and Mercedes?

(8:43)

_San is very…well, mean. Sarcastic. But she's kind of my oldest friend. Mercedes is my closest friend, and we love each other to death. _

(8:44)

Question 3: What does your bedroom look like?

(8:45)

_Audrey Hepburn!_

(8:47)

You can tell a lot about a person by what kind of bedroom they have! I swear I'm not some pervert murderer.

(8:48)

_Well I share it with Cedes. My bedspread is green, and my side of the room has a bunch of movie posters and Playbils on it. _

(8:50)

It fits. Question 3: What's your favorite color?

(8:51)

_Wow, you're being quite the gentleman with this. _

(8:53)

Because I /am/ a gentleman. I don't get personal- it's weird.

(9:04)

…Q? I still have seventeen more questions.

**Thursday 27 Jun (1:15 am)**

_I just wanted you to know how glad I am that you texted the wrong number on your birthday. _

(1:17)

_Because I like you. A lot. _

(1:20)

_You're nice to talk to, and you're very…persistent. I find myself eyeing every Arthur I meet on the street, and paying attention to anyone who will react when I say my name. You're everywhere. You've taken over my brain. Not that I'm complaining, though, because well...I'm glad to have you in my life. And you know I'm not a sappy person, but I guess I can become more personal with you for now. _

(1:22)

_That's all. Goodnight, Artie. _

_(1:40) _

_Oh, and my favorite color is turquoise. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little side note to anyone wondering why I'm updating this instead of Head Over Wheels- I was presented with a bit of a setback in HOW and this is a lot easier to write, but I promise it will be up soon! Okay, back to what you were actually here to read. =]**

* * *

**Wed 4 Jul (1:15 pm)**

Baby, you're a firework! Make 'em go aaaah aaaah aaaah!

(1:16)

_Happy Fourth to you, too! _

(1:18)

One of my favorite holidays.

(1:19)

_Are you still in LA or did you go out to your family's?_

(1:21)

Nah. The city that never sleeps wouldn't be the same without me on this patriotic day.

(1:22)

_LA is the city of angels, Artie. ;)_

(1:23)

Well it don't sleep when I'm in it. ;D

(1:24)

_Somehow, I don't doubt that for a second. Hah. _

(1:25)

So what are your plans for today?

(1:27)

_Hanging with the roommates…gonna watch some fireworks from the balcony. The usual. _

(1:29)

Same! Me and Sam are gonna barbecue and it's gonna be all kindsa' awesome.

**Incoming Call- Puck **

"_Hey, baby!" _

"**Hey. What kind of hot dogs do you want for tonight?" **

"…_.What?" _

"**Hot dogs. I'm barbecuing tonight, remember? They gotta be kosher, though." **

"_Whatever kind you want, Puck." _

"**Me_ow_. Quinn, you've been this big ol' superbitch recently. What gives? Is it the wedding that's stressing you out?" **

"_...Yeah. I'm just…really stressed out about the wedding. I'm sorry." _

"**Don't be sorry. Just promise me that you'll calm down, alright? We don't want any worry lines on your gorgeous face on our wedding day." **

"_Hah! I think that ship has sailed, babe." _

"**I'll see you tonight, alright?" **

"_Alright." _

"**Love you." **

"_Me too."_

**Wed 4 Jul (8:56 pm)**

_Gotta love fireworks, huh?_

(8:59)

Tell me about it! Mike, Tee, and I are on the sidewalk with sparklers. =P Sam's setting off some, too. Illegal, but whatever.

(9:00)

_You are ten years old. _

(9:02)

You are never too old for sparklers, Q!

(9:05)

_I just saw the most beautiful gold firework in the sky. _

(9:06)

Gold? Sam just set off a gold one.

(9:07)

_No. _

(9:08)

Yes. Here, he's gonna put off a blue one .

(9:12)

_You're kidding me. _

(9:14)

You saw it? :D

(9:15)

_I guess so. We must live kinda close…_

(9:16)

There's like, a dozen apartment complexes in this town. It may seem close, but it's really not.

(9:17)

_Red. _

(9:21)

_Green. _

(9:29)

_Turquoise. _

(9:31)

That one was for you. ;) Your fave color and all.

(9:35)

_Stop being so sweet. _

(9:37)

Never.

* * *

**7 Jul (5:17 pm)**

_Happy one-month-iversary. _

(5:20)

Wow, it's been a month already!

(5:22)

_Mmmhmm! You're a good friend, Artie. I'm glad we met. _

(5:23)

Hah, you and I both!

(5:25)

Though, I guess we haven't /actually/ met…

(5:28)

_And there goes the perfectly content mood I had established._

(5:29)

Aggh, you suck. =P

(5:31)

Y'know, Q. I was watching ESPN just now and there's some guy on the Dallas Cowboys named Noah Puckerman and he's engaged to some chick named Quinn Fabray.

(5:34)

And I was thinking, "Hah, wouldn't that be funny if that was /my/ Quinn?"

(5:45)

….Q?

(5:47)

_Artie, I was going to tell you…sooner or later. _

(5:51)

Wait, you're kidding.

(5:55)

_I wish I was. _

(6:00)

So I've been texting you for a month and you've failed to tell me that you're engaged to a famous football player.

(6:01)

_He's not exactly famous. _

(6:05)

I've been tapping away on my keyboard, talking to a girl who is engaged to a guy who can kick my ass if he very well pleased.

(6:06)

_I'm sorry, Artie. _

(6:09)

Why be sorry? Does he know about me?

(6:10)

_He knows as much as you knew about him three seconds ago. _

(6:12)

YOU COULD GET ME KILLED.

(6:15)

_Why do you care? It's not like you thought we were going to meet and become…something. _

(6:17)

Oh, yeah, because every guy you speak to gets entranced in your big, green eyes and your blonde hair and automatically falls in love with you. Sorry, I must have missed the memo.

(6:19)

_You must have Googled me. _

(6:23)

Well, yeah. But you know? I'm not even mad…just a little hurt that I'm just now finding this out.

(6:27)

_You have every right. Again, I'm so sorry. _

(6:29)

No more Audrey Hepburns, okay?

(6:33)

…_.Haha, okay. Sorry, it took me a while to remember what Audrey Hepburns were. _

(6:37)

Q, I have something to tell you, too.

(6:40)

_Shoot. _

(6:42)

I'm in a wheelchair. And I have been since I was eight years old. It was a car accident that paralyzed me.

(6:43)

_Oh…oh my God, wow. _

(6:45)

I didn't tell you at first because, unlike most people that know me, you're seeing me instead of my chair right now and…I don't know, it feels nice.

(6:49)

_Artie, you are amazing. _

(6:51)

That's all?

(6:54)

_Yes. You are fantastic. _

(6:56)

Thank you?

(7:01)

_You're welcome. No more Audrey Hepburns from me. Hi, Artie, I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray- 23, Los Angeles, aspiring actress. Blonde hair, green eyes, engaged to Noah Puckerman. _

(7:04)

Arthur Abrams- 23, Los Angeles, aspiring director. Brown hair, blue eyes, wheelchair. :)

(7:06)

_I feel like this is our sixth introduction. _

(7:10)

It's the only one that matters. :)

**Incoming Call- Quinn**

"**Hello? Quinn?" **

"_**Hi, Artie, sorry to disappoint, but this is her friend Mercedes." **_

"…**.Oh, um, well sorry to disappoint**_** you**_**, but this is_ his_ friend Sam. Artie's in the shower. I thought that maybe if I answered this call I'd get to know the magical being that is the mysterious Quinn that he keeps in his cell phone. But I suppose it just wasn't meant to be. Hah." **

"_**You're awfully melodramatic for a boy." **_

"**Hey, don't think you can just get away with not telling me why you're calling Artie." **

"_**Well…Kind of the same reason you answered the call from Quinn, I guess? Hah. She's down at the mailbox." **_

"**Ah, well, I guess we're both disappointed, then, huh?" **

"…_**Yeah. Now tell me- do you know if Artie has any feelings for my girl?" **_

"**Not since he found out she was engaged. Actually, he's been ramming his chair against the wall muttering 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' ever since." **

"_**I told her she shoulda told him sooner. To be completely honest, I don't think she really loves Puck…Don't dare tell anyone I said that." **_

"**My lips are sealed." **

"…**Well, I guess I should go now, before I learn some more top secret information, huh?" **

"_**You could…or you could meet me on 15**__**th**__** and Dickson for coffee." **_

"**To give me the scoop on Quinn, right?"**

"_**Well, as long as your nosy behind gives me a scoop on Artie, it's a deal."**_

"**I can almost **_**hear**_** the evil smirk on your lips." **

"_**Oh, trust me, your ears do not deceive you." **_

"…**Well, I'll see you in fifteen minutes, then. To talk about Quinn. And Artie. Heh." **

"_**Fifteen minutes. Deal." **_

"**I'll be the one in the Captain America t-shirt." **

"_**I'll be the one giving you a funny look." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thurs 18 Oct (4:12 pm)**

_**Q, talk to me. **_

(4:15)

_After you stole my phone to talk to the guy I've been texting, met with his best friend for coffee more than once, and proceeded not to tell me for three months. _

(4:16)

_**I'm sorry.**_

(4:17)

_**Really, Q! I didn't tell you because this is exactly how you'd act. And besides, meeting with Sam kinda stopped being about you and Artie after the…third coffee meeting. **_

(4:19)

_Oh, well, it's fantastic to know that your love life is going swimmingly, Cedes._

(4:21)

_**Who said anything about love? Sam has a really interesting Batman comic collection. **_

(4:23)

_Oh, Sam, your Batman comic collection is so /big/. Show it to me again!_

(4:26)

_**STOP. But really, we're friends. He's interested in my music, I'm interested in his comics. **_

(4:27)

_**I was just looking out for you, girl. **_

(4:29)

_I know. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did._

(4:33)

_**So do you want to know everything I've found out about Artie?**_

(4:25)

_No. I think I know all I need to know. It's been four months…_

(4:28)

_**Four months. Damn. And you two still haven't seen each other face-to-face.**_

(4:33)

_How many times do I have to tell you how content I am with this text messaging relationship? (I use the term loosely) And now that Puck knows, I can be even more comfortable._

(4:36)

_**Why don't you want to meet him? **_

(4:38)

_Because I'm afraid it'll ruin what we have. _

(4:39)

_**Or are you afraid that you'll meet him and look into those big, blue eyes and realize that you're completely in love with him?**_

(4:40)

_MERCEDES. _

(4:41)

_**That's what you get for the comic book collection jab. We're even. xoxo. **_

**Thurs 18 Oct (8:11 pm)**

Did you know that our friends are friends?

(8:12)

"_Friends."_

(8:15)

No, Sam said they're like…friends friends.

(8:16)

_Don't believe everything Sam tells you. They've been lying to us for months. _

(8:18)

Is this what you do? Every time someone wrongs you, you get all defensive?

(8:20)

_I'm defensive? _

(8:23)

Well you're acting like you did when we first met…

(8:25)

_I just feel a little betrayed- why am I not allowed to express that by being defensive?_

(8:27)

Point proven.

(8:31)

Alright, Q, I actually have something to tell you. Or…ask you. It's been four months, and I really wanna meet you. I mean, you don't know what I look like and…you know.

(8:34)

_Have you been conspiring with Mercedes? _

(8:37)

No one is conspiring against anyone, Q! I just…I wanna meet you, is all.

(8:40)

_And I told you why I don't want to do that. Aren't you a little afraid of ruining what we've got?_

(8:42)

No, because I'm optimistic. I know that we could be actual, real-life friends…somehow.

(8:43)

_I'm not saying that…I mean, doesn't your heart skip a beat whenever your phone vibrates with a text message? _

(8:44)

_Don't you ever giggle at your phone screen in public, and when people ask what you're laughing at, you tell them "Oh, nothing."? _

(8:45)

_Don't you get butterflies when you see my name up on the screen? _

(8:48)

….Yeah. That stuff happens to you?

(8:51)

…_.All the time. _

**Outgoing Call- Tina**

"_**Hello?" **_

"Tee. You're a girl, right?"

"_**What a conversation starter." **_

"What does it mean when a girl tells you that she gets butterflies when she sees your name on her phone screen, or that her heart skips a beat whenever her phone vibrates?"

"_**Are you…talking about Quinn?" **_

"How could she say that without knowing what it could mean?"

"_**I don't know…maybe she said it accidentally-on-purpose?"**_

"Thank you, Lewis Carroll for that insightful quote from Alice's Adventures in the Shit That Makes No Sense."

"_**Wow, how long have you been waiting to use that one? Anyways, Artie…I'm saying, maybe Quinn is speaking from the subconscious. She has feelings for you, but doesn't want to directly admit them." **_

"How could she have feelings for me, when she's engaged to Noah Puckerman of the Dallas Cowboys?"

"_**Love works in mysterious ways, Artie." **_

"You know, I'm probably looking way too far into it."

"_**Maybe." **_

"Thanks, Tee. Bye."

**Outgoing Call- Santana **

"_San, I think I did something really dumb." _

"_**What else is new?" **_

"_No, like…really dumb. How do you think a guy would take it if I told him he makes my heart skip a beat?" _

"_**Well, Puck isn't really for the mushy st-" **_

"_This isn't about Puck."_

"_**You little slut! I've taught you well." **_

"…_I'm not a slut. I was just…talking to Artie and…it slipped out?" _

"_**Slipped out. Yeah. Well, why'd you say it if you didn't mean it?" **_

"…_I don't know."_

"_**Wrong answer." **_

"_I love Puck." _

"_**You don't need to tell **_**me**_** that." **_

**Wed 31 Oct (1:16 pm) **

_Happy Halloween!_

(1:18)

Gasp! Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Is that you? Y-you look an awful lot like her, but Quinn Fabray actually answers my texts.

(1:20)

_Cut the melodrama. I've been really busy. _

(1:22)

No more Audrey Hepburns, Q.

(1:23)

_Scout's Honor. Now, what will you be doing on this fine autumn evening?_

(1:26)

You sound awfully…peppy.

(1:28)

_It's my favorite holiday. Of course I'll be peppy. _

(1:31)

Whoa, hold up. Halloween is your favorite holiday?

(1:35)

_What, you couldn't tell by how cryptic I am? Besides, it's always nice to be someone else for if only a night. _

(1:37)

Hm. So what are you dressing as?

(1:40)

_Santana, Britt, and I are the Powerpuff Girls. Mercedes is Ms. Bellum. _

(1:43)

Haha! Clever.

(1:47)

_I thought you'd get a kick out of that. How about you?_

(1:51)

Well, Sam is gonna be Captain America, Tee is Black Widow, Mike Is Hawkeye, and I'm the Hulk. Avengers swag.

(1:53)

_Oh, God. Are you going to be green? _

(1:55)

Hell yeah!

(1:56)

_Well, I'm a redhead tonight, so I suppose we're even. _

(1:58)

Shoulda' figured you'd be Blossom. Smart, talented. Fits you well.

(2:01)

_Aww, you're too sweet. Thanks. So what are your plans for tonight?_

(2:05)

Goin' to a part-ay. But if you'd like tonight to finally be the night where we see each other face-to-face...

(2:09)

_Keep dreaming, Hulk. _

(2:10)

It was worth a shot. So what's Puck gonna be? Is he fitting in with your PPG theme?

(2:12)

_Oh, Puck is in Dallas right now. The season's going on and stuff- lots of promotion, and I think the team is throwing a party. _

(2:15)

Then why isn't Brittany out there? She cheers for them.

(2:20)

_Brittany may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she's a good friend. _

**Fri 2 Nov, 3:14 pm**

**Incoming Call- Brittany **

"_**Quinn, I just hung out with Mercedes and Sam and they showed me a picture of Artie." **_

"_Lalalalala, I can't hear you!" _

"_**I SAID, I-"**_

"_No, Britt, I mean, I didn't _want_ to hear about what he looks like." _

"…_**Oh. But he's so cute! In like, a little boy kind of way."**_

"_There were so many things wrong with that sentence." _

"_**You two have been friends for so long and I'm sick and tired of losing money to Santana because she keeps betting that you two aren't going to grow a pair and tell each other you love each other." **_

"_We are not! I'm in love with Puck- you should know, you introduced us." _

"_**So? I love Santana but I fool around with guys on the team all the time." **_

"…_.Right. Okay, um, I promise that Artie and I are just friends." _

"_**So you really don't love him?" **_

"_No, Britt. Sorry to burst your bubble, alright?"_

"_**It's alright." **_

**Fri 2 Nov (5:41 pm)**

_Aaaartieeeee. _

(5:43)

Quiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn.

(5:46)

_I changed my mind._

(5:50)

On…?

(5:50)

_You and me should meet. In person. We should go see a movie or something. _

(5:53)

Wait, what? This is…really sudden.

(5:54)

Sure. Yeah, of course! Which theatre?

(5:56)

_You know the one next to the furniture store?_

(5:59)

Yeah. Alright, see you there in like, fifteen minutes.

* * *

(6:31)

_Oh my gosh, Artie, I'm so embarrassed. My roommate Brittany stole my phone earlier and was texting you and made the plans with you tonight. That wasn't me. I repeat, /was not me/! I'm so sorry. You can like, go home now instead of that movie theatre. =P_

(6:32)

_Artie?_

(7:45)

…_.Hello?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updating here too, lovelies! I'd never abandon this story either- it's much too fun. =] And to make up for it, I give you a really awesome chapter if I do say so myself.**

* * *

Fri 2 Nov (11:17 pm)

_You're fucking kidding me. _

(11:19)

Hello to you too!

(11:21)

_No, none of that. Not today. Explain to me why Brittany came waltzing in here completely smitten by you tonight? I mean, seeing the movie with her was one thing, but taking her out for dinner after? Ice cream? A romantic little walk in the park? She came home wearing your jacket! You're kidding me. _

(11:25)

I really like her!

(11:28)

_While you were out on your little date, Santana and I were sitting here worrying our asses off. _

(11:31)

Oh yeah, Santana. I heard a lot about her tonight. More than I wanted to know. Hah.

(11:35)

_They have a lot of sex. I just thought you should know that. They have sex, then Brittany gets a boyfriend and Santana goes around bitching for weeks until they're broken up. _

(11:37)

Well I had a good time with Brittany tonight, alright? I don't see why you can't be happy for me. I mean…you kind of brought us together.

(11:39)

_Exactly. You went there thinking you were meeting /me/. _

(11:41)

And I went in there and /found/ a girl who's childlike and knows how to have a good time, and doesn't live life with a stick up her ass.

(11:45)

And when I saw how much fun I was having with her, I realized that I need to stop being hung up on you.

(11:51)

_You were hung up on me? _

(11:54)

Yeah. And now I'm done. Because you're getting married and you're too much of a coward to think that someone will get in the way of this perfect little portrait you've painted of your life. I mean…you're engaged to a football star. You're an up-and-coming actress in Hollywood. Why did I ever think you'd want to jeopardize that by even seeing me face-to-face?

(11:58)

_You're wrong. Puck loves me, and I know that. _

(12:00)

Not to sound cliché, but do /you/ love /him/?

(12:10)

_Artie, I think it's time we stopped talking. It's been fun, but this is getting really ugly really fast. _

(12:15)

….Fine. It's been a good few months.

(12:18)

_Bye, Artie. _

(12:20)

Bye, Q.

(12:25)

_Goodnight. _

(12:30)

….Goodnight.

(12:32)

….Tell Brittany I say goodnight.

(12:27)

_I'll do that. _

(12:30)

Bye.

**Outgoing Call- Mercedes**

"_**Q? What's up? It's past midnight.**__"_

"_Cedes, where are you? We need to talk."_

"_**Are you alright? You sound like you're crying."**_

"_I-I'm not, okay? I just really need to talk to you because…God, I made a huge mistake." _

"…_**What? I…Are you okay?" **_

"…_.No. Yes…no." _

"_**I'm coming home, alright? I'll get Sam to drive me over there just…just wait, and we'll talk." **_

"_Okay." _

**Outgoing Call-Sam **

"**Hello?"**

"Man, did I…did I just screw up majorly?"

"**Well it would help if I knew what you did?" **

"I went out with Quinn's best friend and…well, we got into a fight, and we aren't talking anymore and I….I don't know, I feel like shit."

"**Well it depends…how much do you like her friend?" **

"I don't know! It's been one date."

"**Well I don't know what to say, man. Since you know, Quinn is the love of your life and stu-….Artie? You there?" **

**Sat 26 Nov (1:17 pm)**

**Brittany told me that she's been seeing your little pen pal. **

(1:20)

_Artie was more than a pen pal, Puck. Why? What's she been saying about him?_

(1:21)

**..."More than a pen pal"? **

(1:25)

_You know what I mean. He was…a friend. And Artie and I don't even talk anymore, so you have nothing to worry your little mohawked head about. _

(1:27)

**Good. Cause in a few months you're gonna be all mine, Mrs. Noah Puckerman.**

(1:31)

_*Fabray-Puckerman, hun._

(1:32)

**Whatever. Britt and I miss you. But luckily, this is the last home game of the season, and if we don't make it to The Bowl, I'll be all yours. **

(1:34)

_I've never found myself not rooting for you harder than I am now. =P _

(1:37)

**Very funny. **

(1:39)

_So what's Brittany been saying about Artie?_

(1:42)

**Just that he's nice and funny and won't shut up about you. **

(1:45)

_He still talks about me? Wow. _

(1:49)

**I know, right? He's pathetic. Using Britt to stay close to you. If we were in high school, he'd be the kid I'd have to put in his place…**

(1:52)

_And where is "his place"? _

(1:55)

**The port-a-potty. =P **

(1:59)

_Puck, that's terrible._

(2:04)

**What? Kid needs to learn how to respect his boundaries. What's mine is mine, and what's his is his. **

(2:07)

_I'm sorry? Last I checked, you don't own me, and he doesn't own Brittany. _

(2:10)

**Chill, babe! You know that's not what I meant.**

(2:13)

_What, you think that just because you're some hotshot football player that I am automatically inclined to want to be owned by you? That I've painted some portrait of my life that you fit the mold perfectly for?_

(2:17)

**No, I think that I love you and that some boy shouldn't be using Brittany to stay close to you.**

(2:20)

_Artie is a /man/, thank you very much. _

(2:23)

**And he's "more than a pen pal". **

(2:30)

_You know that's not what I meant._

(2:33)

**Well with you flipping your shit over one little comment like that, what am I supposed to think?**

(2:37)

_That Artie is a human being with the same basic rights as you and I and should be treated with the same respect?_

(2:40)

**Whatever. I'm sorry I was insensitive, okay? Just…Promise you'll welcome me back to LA with open arms once we lose this game, alright? I wanna be able to kiss you and tell you I'm sorry for being a jackass.**

(2:43)

_It's okay. And I promise. _

(2:47)

**Awesome. Alright, I gotta go. Love you. **

(2:51)

_You too. Tell Brittany I say goodnight. _

(2:56)

**It's 3:00 pm?**

(3:00)

_Just…do it, alright? I forgot to once and I feel bad._

(3:02)

**Alright.**

**Sat 26 Nov (11:17 pm)**

**Incoming Call- Quinn**

"….Hello? Quinn?"

"_I can't do it, Artie."_

"….What?"

"_I can't marry Puck. I mean, I know he loves me, bu-but I don't love him, you know? I don't love him. I never have." _

"…Quinn, you're drunk."

"_You were right. I don't love him and I shouldn't be marrying him but marrying him would just be so perfect and he's so good to me and I hope that someday I can be in love with him but I just don't see it happening. Artie, do you know who I love? Do you know who makes me really happy?" _

"Oh-…oh God, Q, please. I'm going to hang up now, okay? Do you have a ride home from wherever you are?"

"…_You called me Q." _

"…Yeah?"

"_I like your voice, Artie. It's sweet. It's warm. I like it a lot. Can you talk to me all night? Just…all night 'til we fall asleep?" _

"Quinn, we…we can't do that. You're drunk."

"_Yeah, I might be drunk, but I know how I feel about Puck. And I don't love him. I love- No, Santana, gimme the phone. I need to talk to Artie! No!" _

Sun 27 Nov (1:15 pm)

_**So she just...drunk dialed you and almost confessed her love for you?**_

(1:17)

Yeah, Tee. I only explained that like, fifteen times.

(1:20)

_**Well it was hard to distinguish your words from your girly whimpers.**_

(1:22)

Hardy-har-har. What do I do? She probably doesn't even remember what she did. And I sure as hell can't tell Sam because he'll tell Mercedes, and I definitely can't tell Brittany…

(1:27)

_**Well…if you want to let her go, knowing how she feels about you, then do that. **_

(1:30)

But that's the thing. She was drunk. I can't hold her responsible for what she said…

(1:35)

_**Drunk words are sober thoughts.**_

(1:36)

You really think so?

(1:38)

_**Yeah. But if you can bear to watch her marry another guy, knowing she doesn't love him, I won't stop you. Maybe she'll get some sense further down the line. **_

(1:41)

Maybe. Thanks, Tee.

(1:43)

_**No problem. =]**_

* * *

(2:16)

_Um, hi. I checked my phone records from last night and saw that I called you and Santana won't tell me what I said. _

(2:18)

I thought you didn't drink.

(2:21)

…_.Yeah, me too. Hah. Now…mind telling me what I said? _

(2:25)

Oh, nothing. You were kind of…babbling about things. I couldn't really understand you.

(2:29)

_Oh, thank God. =P Thanks for understanding, Artie. _

(2:35)

No problem.

(2:41)

_Bye, Artie. _

(2:42)

Bye, Q.

**Outgoing Call- Santana **

"_**What'd he say?" **_

"…_He lied to me." _

"_**What?" **_

"_I asked him what I said to him last night, and…he lied. I guess…I guess we're really going to pretend like that never happened." _

"…_**Maybe it's for the best." **_

"_Yeah, maybe."_


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday 22 Jan (4:09 pm)

_**Voicemail- Mom **_

"_**Honey, are you okay? It's mom. Frannie called me and told me what happened at the dress shop. If you're not going to answer your phone, just…Look- I had cold feet before I married your father. It happens to the best of us. And all infidelities aside, I don't regret anything. Don't let some last-minute feelings dictate your choices for the future. Call me back. Love you." **_

_**Voicemail- Mercedes**_

"_**Q, where are you? I told the bridal consultants that you needed some air, but when I went outside, your car was gone. Call me back- I'm worried." **_

_**Voicemail- Puck**_

"…**Let me get this straight- You went to try out wedding dresses, and started to feel sick, and broke down in tears? And not the good kind? Cedes won't tell me exactly what you said, but it couldn't have been good. Babe, the wedding's in less than three months. This ain't no time for cold feet. Call me back." **

Saturday 22 Jan (4:31 pm) Outgoing Call- Sam

"**Yello?" **

"_Thanks…again. For talking to me after my meltdown. I didn't really know anyone else I could talk to. It was nice to meet you, by the way! Haha." _

"**Aww, no problem, HarleQuinn." **

"_And no telling Artie, alright?"_

"**You only told me not to tell him a million times." **

"_I'm sorry, it's just…it's scary when you try on a wedding dress and get slapped in the face with the realization that you don't want to be marrying the person you're about to marry. I still don't know what to do. How can I tell Puck? It'll break his heart." _

"**I can't say I know what to say. Sorry." **

"_No, it's fine…Just…" _

"**Remind me why Artie can't know?" **

"_Because! He'll think it has something to do with him." _

"**And it…doesn't. " **

"_Of course not." _

"**Whatever you say." **

"_I'm telling the truth." _

"…**.Okay." **

"_Oh God, he told you about the drunk dial, didn't he?" _

"…**What?" **

"_Nothing." _

"**No, what's this I heard about a drunk dial?" **

"…_..None of your business."_

"**He's right- you **_**are**_** closed off. This is why you're so…emotionally constipated. You don't open up to anyone, and in return, you end up finding out you're marrying the wrong guy three seconds before you're walking down the aisle!" **

"_No one's calling Puck the 'wrong guy'. That would be implying that there's a 'right' guy."_

"…**I'm done. If I talk to you any longer, you'll end up hearing something you don't want to hear, no matter how right it is. I'm hanging up now."**

"_Oh, and what would that be?" _

"**Hah! I'm not telling you! Knowing what I know about you, you'd probably hang up on me the second I say what I want to say because you're too afraid of hearing it." **

"_Try me." _

"**Accepting the challenge, naïve girl? Wow, you're brave." **

"…_.How my best friend is dating you is beyond me. " _

"**You and Artie are perfect for each other, and you're both too afraid to admit it! You're like…Ron and Hermione and Brittany is your Lavender Brown and…Hello? Are you still there?" **

"_Yes." _

"**You didn't hang up." **

"_No, I didn't, because I wanted to prove a point. But I'm going to right now." _

Sat 29 Jan (2:31 pm)

"_Hello?"_

"**Oh, wow, you finally picked up." **

"…_.Yeah. Hi, Puck." _

"**It's been a week, babe. You haven't been texting me, answering my calls, answering my messages on Facebook. Ever since that dress shop fiasco. What's wrong? I can talk to you."**

"_No…You can't._ I_ can't talk to _you._ That's the problem. Can we…can we do this in person?" _

"**This can't wait til I'm back in California, Q." **

"…_.Don't call me Q." _

"**What the hell is going on? What is wrong? We can get through it." **

"_No! No we can't!" _

"…**Are you crying?" **

"_I don't love you." _

"…**.Ex-fucking-scuse me?" **

"_I never did. I never will." _

"…**.Quinn-" **

"_I care about you. Deeply. Really, I do, and I know how much you love me, but…It wouldn't be fair to you if I married you. I thought I loved you because I thought you fit this perfect mold for my life-" _

"**God dammit, Quinn. We're **_**engaged**_**. We're getting **_**married**_**." **

"_No we're not. Not anymore. Puck, I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have let it go on this long, but-" _

"**Go on this long. **_**Go on this long**_**. This is bullshit, Quinn, and you know it." **

"_Our relationship was bullshit." _

"**It's Artie, isn't it? Your little cyber boyfriend? I knew I should've hunted him down the min-" **

"_You don't talk about Artie! This has nothing to do with him."_

"**You weren't thinking like this before you met him." **

"_Thinking for myself? Well damn, if Artie's the one who did this to me, then I think everyone should have an Artie." _

"…**You're serious about this." **

"_Like I said, I'm so sorry, and I care about you, but…I can't be with you. The wedding's off. We're off." _

"**I fucked Santana." **

"_Excuse me?" _

"**That night you blew off our fourth date, I came to the apartment and fucked Santana." **

"_Goodbye, Puck. I hope you're able to mature without me." _

Sat 29 Jan (3:00 pm)

_Cedes, where are you?_

(3:05)

_**I'm at the studio. You alright? **_

(3:09)

_I did it. I broke up with him._

(3:12)

_**Oh, honey. Do you need me over there? **_

(3:19)

_If you can make it. But…I could really use you Cedes. _

(3:23)

_**I'm on my way.**_

Sun Jan 30 (3:34 pm)

**Dude. **

(3:36)

Dude?

(3:40)

**I was sworn to secrecy, but I can't hold it in any longer. **

(3:42)

Oh, God. Do I want to know?

(3:50)

**Yes! Because it proves me so so right. **

(3:52)

Oh, God forbid Sam Evans is ever right.

(3:54)

**Quinn's wedding is off.**

(3:56)

?!

(4:00)

**She took one look at herself in a wedding dress last week, had a meltdown, and realized she's not in love with that Puckerman guy!**

(4:03)

Oh….Oh God.

(4:05)

**Yes. She came to the comic shop after her meltdown and talked to me and told me everything. And Cedes told me today that yesterday she broke it off with him. But the second I told her it's because she's in love with you, she hung up on me. **

(4:07)

Haha, classic Q.

(4:10)

**She knows it's because she has feelings for you, man. **

(4:14)

Bullshit.

(4:18)

***True shit. **

(4:22)

**The only thing stopping her from being in love with you is the fact that you're dating her best friend. **

(4:27)

I'm not gonna break up with Brittany just because Quinn /maybe/ has some feelings for me.

(4:31)

**Okay, dude, but…What if it'll be too late? **

(4:39)

I think it was too late a long time ago, man. We aren't even talking. Do you know how badly I wanted to watch the ball drop on New Year's with Quinn on the other line of my phone? It took all my strength not to call her.

(4:42)

**There will be plenty of other ball drops, man. **

(4:48)

I think we're through here. I wish her the best, and it sucks that her engagement didn't work out, but…I just don't think we're meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAUTION: This chapter is Samcedes-heavy. **

* * *

Monday 1 Feb (6:07 pm)

"Hey, Britt. How goes it?"

"_**Not Brittany. Santana. She's sleeping, and I have her phone."**_

"Oh…Well, nice to meet you, Santana?"

"_**Artie…Do you know where Brittany is right now?" **_

"Well, you just said she was sleeping-"

"_**Next to me. Exhausted from a few rounds of hot lady lovin'."**_

"….."

"_**Yeah. Just thought you should know. You're either about to puke, or you have the weirdest boner of your life. Since we're talking about your girlfriend though, I really doubt it's the latter."**_

"You just love to infringe on others' relationships, don't you, Santana?"

"_**Excuse me?" **_

"Puck told Quinn. Quinn told Mercedes. Mercedes told Sam. Sam told me. You had sex with Puck while he and Quinn were together- you're a terrible friend."

"_**Whoa whoa whoa. I just helped your girlfriend cheat on you…and your mind automatically went to Quinn. Are you not wigged out at all? Not even a little bit?" **_

"Oh, I'm wigged out alright. Stunned, to say the least that my girlfriend and her friend could let such an evil person into their lives."

"_**Well joke's on you, four-eyes. We talked and Quinn forgave me. Now, you have two options- One: Break up with Brittany-" **_

"Okay."

"…_**Okay?"**_

"Yeah. Thank you, Santana, for finally giving me the excuse. Britt was too nice, too sweet for me to figure out how to do it. It didn't seem fair to say 'I don't want to be with you because I could swear your head was full of a brain-shaped marshmallow'. Thank you so much."

"_**B-but…"**_

"Goodbye, Santana. Once again, thanks."

"…_**But…hello? Hello? Well….shit." **_

Saturday 6 Feb (9:00 pm)

Incoming Call- Sam, Mercedes

"Yello?"

"**Hey, man." **

"_Hey, Cedes?" _

"_**Hey, girl!" **_

"_Did I just hear Sam a second ago?" _

"**Hey, Quinn." **

"_Quinn?!"_

"_**Hi, Artie."**_

"_Artie?!"_

"**We're sick of you two not talking. And Cedes and I decided that, since we got together through your 'friendship' that the least we could do is nicely force you guys to start talking again." **

"_**Right. Whenever we're with you guys, all we hear is about the other. So you guys are going to talk and you're going to be friends again. Understood?" **_

"No! You can't do this."

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do-"

"**Glad to know you agree! Time for us to go. We've got a date. Bye." **

"_**Bye!"**_

"_Cedes! Sam! I…Hello?" _

"Well I guess…it's just you and me now."

"_Hi, Artie." _

"Hey, Q. I hear you've been going through a…bit of a rough patch lately."

"_Well…Honestly? No, I…I haven't been. I mean, breaking up with Puck sucked. And then finding out that he and Santana slept together? Even worse but…I'm just glad that I'm free. I was able to let myself forgive them for that, and leave the breakup to the fact that I didn't love him. I knew I never loved him. Why I let it get to that point is beyond me. How about you? Santana told me you took the news about her and Brittany pretty hard." _

"Haha!"

"_What?" _

"Santana's delusional, that's what. I laughed in her face. Like you said…I'm just glad I'm free. It was kind of exhausting dating Britt…no matter how fun she was."

"_Haha, I know what you mean. It's kind of like that being her friend sometimes." _

"Yeah…I missed you Q."

"_And I missed you." _

"Why were we even fighting? It all seems so long ago, now."

"…_I can't remember. Something offended me and I turned into a defensive frigid bitch." _

"You mean that's not your default setting?"

"_Haha, you slay me, Artie! Really, you do."_

"Your sarcasm slays _me_."

"_So how are you doing, other than that?"_

"Oh, well, really, nothing much. The movie just wrapped up filming, and it rocks. It's small, not very 'good', but it's definitely a start. Our talent was awesome. But I would've preferred if you were in it. Even Sam and Mercedes made a cameo."

"_Really? No one told me that. Some best friend." _

"Well how about you? How's that acting thing going?"

"_Well. I got another commercial, booked a few auditions…This is a_ really_ boring conversation, I'm sorry."_

"No, no! It's all good, mamacita. Here: Twenty questions. Go."

"_Whoa, throwback much? Haha." _

"All you gotta say is Audrey Hepburn if you don't want to answer anything. Ask first, though."

"_Okay. Um…how much did you miss me?" _

"Haha! Woooow. Well, you can't see me right now, but I'm holding my arms open as wide as they can get. Thiiiiiiiiis much."

"_Aww!" _

"Don't flatter yourself! I'm like a puppy- I grow attached. Haha."

"_Awwwwwwwwww!" _

"Okay, okay, I think it's my turn. What is the most you missed about me?"

"_Low blow, Abrams." _

"Hey, you did it first! Don't hate the playa, hate the game!"

"_I do hate this game. I don't know why I let you play it with me so much."_

"Still ain't answering the question."

"_What did I miss the most about you? Well…I missed laughing. I didn't do much of it when we weren't talking."_

"Awwww!"

"_Yeah, go ahead. Flatter yourself. I meant it." _

"Well, I definitely know the feeling. I know you told me this once before, but..I gotta reciprocate. I'm really glad I texted the wrong number that night. It turned out to be the right number."

"_It did, didn't it? I might be walking down the aisle right now, making the biggest mistake of my life if it weren't for you." _

"Nah, I can't take the credit for that. You're smart. You would've figured it out on your own."

"_You overestimate me." _

"You _underestimate_ you."

"_Okay, okay, enough of this. Next question." _

"What are you wearing?"

"_Oh my God, that awful creeper voice! Can you hear how hard I'm laughing?" _

"Almost as hard as me. I've been waiting to use that one forever!"

* * *

"_**Oh my God, they are too cute. And the chemistry is amazing."**_

"**Operation: Get Them Back Together Even Though They Were Never Really Together is a go." **

"_**You sure they can't hear us, Sam?" **_

"**Trust me; I know every phone hack known to man. Just sit back and enjoy the show." **

"_**Whatever you say. You think we did it? You think they'll live happily ever after?" **_

"**Almost as happily ever after as you and I." **

"_**How am I in love with such a cheeseball?" **_

"…"

"…"

"…**Remind me to thank Artie for that." **

"_**For what?" **_

"**The fact that you just told me you're in love with me." **

"…_**.Oh." **_

"**I'm in love with you, too." **

"_**Remind me to thank Quinn for that." **_


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what you're thinking- two chapters in less than a week? Consider it a holiday present. =] Gotta give a warning though: things get sexy in this chapter.**

* * *

Thursday 14 February (10:01 pm)

_**Okay, she won't tell me who she's texting. Can you confirm that it's Artie? **_

(10:04)

**Yes'm. I definitely can. They've been talking nonstop since we got them back together even though they were never really together. ;)**

(10:09)

_**Well, they /are/ both single now. So we should've seen it coming. **_

(10:13)

**I'm on my way to pick you up for our awesome late-night V-Day date. What do you think they're talking about?**

(10:16)

_**Lord knows. **_

(10:17)

_**Oh, and I'll be waiting. ;]**_

* * *

(10:25)

_They're finally gone on their date. _

(10:28)

Finally! Took him long enough to get out of the house.

(10:31)

_Should I call you, then? _

(10:33)

You got it. ;)

**Incoming Call-Quinn**

"_Heeeeeeey." _

"Yoooooo."

"_Last Valentine's Day Puck flew me to Paris. Would you believe it? I was so taken by that bullshit." _

"The sigh in your voice tells me that you're a-yearnin' for some French lovin' again though."

"…_.Oui. I won't lie, I kind of miss being…with someone, you know? I mean, I watched Mercedes walk out of the door just now, her hips swishing in her..Mercedian way, and I was so envious." _

"Of…?"

"…_You know what I'm talking about. The stuff that goes through your mind when you're out with your boyfriend, or in your case, girlfriend. I mean, her sexy red dress said it all." _

"Oh, I see."

"_Yeeeeeaaahhhh." _

"So what you're telling me is…you miss sex."

"_No!" _

"Liar!"

"…_.Yes. But like, not just sex. The stuff that comes with it. Like, I never knew being single on Valentine's Day could make me so frustrated." _

"Frustrated or…_frustrated?"_

"_Stop it." _

"Haha, well you can't just bring up sex and not expect me to turn everything into an innuendo! Besides, I think you really did mean…._frustrated_."

"_Well, you know what? Yeah! And I'm not ashamed. Now, I _know_ you're just as frustrated as I am because Brittany is psychotic when it comes to sex." _

"….Yeah, not gonna lie. That girl."

"_In that department, Puck was like, I dunno, 'good', but just not my cup of tea." _

"You seem to say that about him a lot- that he was perfect, but not 'for you'."

"_Because it's true. Maybe I'm just crazy to not be completely infatuated with him, but…I wasn't feeling it. He was super aggressive on the field…in the bedroom…Which was okay _sometimes_, but you know me. I'm a control freak. If I'm not given the chance to just…snatch you up by your collar and rip open your shirt, I'm not happy." _

"…."

"…_Artie?" _

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about Britt. And how…she didn't understand that it was kind of impossible for me to actually get up and go about it that way. It was partly offensive, partly adorable that I had to teach her the ropes of love makin' to a guy in a wheelchair."

"_That's ridiculous. I apologize on her behalf. Well, now that I think about it…_I _hardly know. I mean, I can _assume…_" _

"Well, while I've heard of people in my position- no pun intended- being pret-ty creative with their style, I've yet to gain that comfort. So what you assume is probably right. Girl on top. Not gonna lie, it's happened in my chair a few times."

"_And _I'm _not gonna lie, but that sounds amazingly hot." _

"Eh, if it's right. With the right girl at the right time…A hot blonde on my lap with the sunset in the window…Mmm."

"_Brittany doesn't strike me as the 'sunset' kind of person. Though, you know, I guess she's an 'any time' kind of person." _

"Uh…Yeah. Brittany."

"…_Or was that just a really vivid fantasy?" _

"I'll leave that up to you to figure out."

"_Sneaky. Well, I have to agree. That does seem like the perfect setting." _

"I must be weirding you out- I mean, here we are, a couple of friends, having a strangely open conversation about sex with each other. Getting into vivid detail..."

"_I'm not bothered by it! Because I'm a mature adult. Now, I don't know about you…" _

"Hey, I'm mature too! I was…just worried about you."

"_Worried about me? Oh, my poor little Christian ears can't handle a little explicit sex talk? I've read through Fifty Shades of Grey and the only points where I cringed were every time the author said 'down there'." _

"Oh-ho-ho, badass!"

"_Yeah! Now, keep explaining sex in a wheelchair to me. I'm intrigued." _

"Okay, just say when if it gets too explicit. Well, it's pretty much like any other girl-on-top stuff. Except since this is a _wheel_chair and there are two huge _wheels_ on the sides, a lot of the time, you'd have to sit facing away from me to make room for your legs, or just rest your knees on either side of my lap. The latter is harder work, but from what I've been told, a lot more satisfying in the long run."

"_It seems like, well, just hypothetically say this were me in the situation, that I'd have to hold onto your shoulders or your back to keep myself from falling. That's not like…painful?" _

"Nah, that's the best part! Just all of the struggle trying to keep- hypothetically- you up there? Super hot."

"_Well…Hypothetical Me is a scratcher. So I'd think twice about that unless you want finger nail marks on your shoulders…back…neck…everywhere. Hah." _

"Hypothetical You sounds like a good time. You'd probably end up with some scratches of your own. Though, I tend to aim for the lower-back-butt area."

"_Mmm, that place is the best…next to my neck. Just about anything could be going on on my neck, and I'd be having the best time of my life." _

"Kissing?"

"_Of course." _

"Biting?"

"…_.Uh-huh." _

"Licking?"

"…_." _

"…."

"_Artie…" _

"Q…."

"…_..Artie?" _

"….Yeah?"

"W-what are we doing?"

"….I….Uh…"

"_Uh…HappyValentine'sDayI'llCallYouBackOKayBye."_

"Yeah,bye."

Thurs 14 Feb (10:55 pm)

_Santana. _

(10:57)

_Santana. _

(11:00)

_Santana. _

(11:06)

_**What do you want, Blondie? You're interrupting some awesome Valentine's day ladysex. **_

(11:08)

_I think I just…almost…maybe…had phone sex with Arte. _

(11:11)

_**Holy cow, I never knew you had it in you! **_

(11:13)

_Nothing really happened! We were talking about Valentine's Day and the next thing I know we're talking about sex and then all of a sudden we're having this really really in-detail descriptive conversation and….I definitely felt something…down there. _

(11:16)

_**God forbid Quinn Fabray ever gets the tinglies 'down there'. And I thought you hated when people used that euphemism for va-jay-jay? **_

(11:20)

_Let's not question the continuity of my distastes, Santana. This is /Artie/ we're talking about! If you could see me right now…I'm fanning myself, trying to calm down from that. That kind of stuff just…doesn't happen between us. _

(11:22)

_**Apparently, it did. **_

(11:25)

_How am I ever going to talk to him again knowing what just happened? _

(11:30)

_**You have three options: Act like it never happened and hope he does the same, face it up-front and say that it can never happen again, or you can finally face your constipated feelings for him and do this as many times as you'd like until you meet him in person and actually get some four-eyed penetration. **_

(11:34)

_At first I thought that was a joke, and then I realized that those actually are my only options. _

(11:37)

_**Sorry, babe. Oh, and before I go I have one more thing to say to you.**_

(11:38)

_?_

(11:40)

_**Get some. ;)**_

Thurs 14 February (11:30 pm)

Tee? I need some advice.

(11:34)

_**Can it wait, Artie? I'm kind of in the middle of something. **_

(11:40)

_Is /everyone/ getting it in tonight besides me? _

(11:43)

_**Well these are the last few minutes of Valentine's Day. Why so tense? **_

(11:45)

What is it called when you have a really detailed conversation with someone on the phone about…sex?

(11:47)

_**Phone sex? **_

(11:50)

_**WHO DID YOU HAVE PHONE SEX WITH? =O**_

(11:53)

…Quinn…

(11:53)

But only a little bit! And it was purely accidental.

(11:57)

_**Oh my God. Mike and I are freaking out about this! **_

(11:59)

No need to TELL PEOPLE. This is…serious. And confusing. I don't know what to do.

(12:00)

_**Well, maybe now you've finally realized your feelings for her. **_

(12:02)

Just because we're sexually compatible does not guarantee that we'd be good together. Just cause I got all…hot n' bothered doesn't mean anything.

(12:04)

_**Yeah, because that's totally the only thing you have in common. -.- I'm thinking this may have been just the push you needed. **_

(12:07)

I dunno, Tee, she seemed pretty freaked out by it.

(12:10)

_**Don't let that bother you. Just talk to her about it…You'll see. **_

Friday 15 Feb (3:31 pm)

Artie, whatever that was last night…it…can't happen again. =/

(3:33)

….Oh. See, I was just about to text you saying something along the lines of being the exact opposite of that.

(3:35)

?

(3:45)

Q…Everyone keeps telling us about how so obviously in love we are. And…I don't know if I'd really call it 'love', but…God, Q, there's something here. And it's something so…electric that I can feel it without even having met you. Maybe you feel differently. Maybe I'm completely delusional. Maybe I'm lost in this weird idea of falling for a girl I've never met in person who can't see the way I chew on the skin around my nails….or the way I adjust my glasses constantly or the way I eat. Trust me, it's…not a pretty sight. But I just feel things when I'm talking to you. Remember when you told me that I make your heart skip a beat whenever I text you? And…well…so do you. My heart really does like, somersaults, but…yeah.

(3:49)

_I don't…know what to say._

(3:52)

…..Oh. Not exactly the reaction I was expecting. Heh.

(3:59)

_No, it's just…Wow. I'm really taken aback. I…I guess I've noticed it too._

(4:01)

You guess?

(4:05)

_Well, I mean…I'm still really skeptical. I've been feeling things talking to you since we started talking again, and I'm confused. Can you really like someone so much even though you've never met them? Or do we just love the idea?_

(4:07)

So…You admit it? You have 'feelings' for me? =D

(4:10)

_"Feelings" is a bit of an exaggeration._

(4:12)

…..

(4:15)

_Well, I don't know! It's hard to judge these things when you've never met a person._

(4:18)

We may not have met…but we definitely /know/ each other. I mean, you know me better than a few people I actually know.

(4:20)

_…Ditto._

(4:23)

So I'm thinking…maybe we should actually test this out and legit meet. For real. In person.

(4:25)

_Artie, I can't do that._

(4:28)

Your emotional constipation is killing me, Q.

(4:31)

_No, it's just….I'm on a plane right now. To Toronto. I got a callback for a TV movie. And if I actually get it, I'll be staying in Canada for at least four months filming._

(4:36)

And you're just now telling me this?

(4:40)

_It was going to be a surprise._

(4:42)

Some surprise. =/

(4:46)

_Hey…When I get back, okay? I'm ready. I'm…finally ready. :)_

(4:51)

I can live with that. I'll be here. Waiting patiently. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**So short, but so so worth it!**

* * *

**Saturday 7 Jun (11:17 pm)**

Well that marks it! It's officially been one year since I texted the…right number. ;)

(11:19)

_Dammit, you beat me to it! Happy…anniversary, then! Enjoying your party?_

(11:23)

This year, I am. Heh. There wasn't a panic attack because the party wasn't a surprise. Tee's apartment is full to the brim with people who are appreciating the day of my birth. Mercedes is here, Brittany and Santana are here, there's only one person missing.

(11:26)

Damn you, Toronto. =P

(11:30)

_Hey, I'm gonna call you, alright? _

(11:32)

Aight.

Incoming Call- Quinn

"Why'd you wanna call me?"

"_Oh, just thought I'd give you a birthday wish with my voice." _

"Is TO as cold as I figure it would be? It's pretty nice out for a February night out here."

"_Oh, I wouldn't know. I'm not in Toronto right now." _

"Girl, it's a trip keeping up with you! Are you destination shooting?"

"_Actually, I'm in LA in a swanky little Hollywood apartment at some adorkable guy's twenty-fourth birthday party." _

"….You're shitting me. You're laughing- why are you laughing?"

"_The look on the birthday boy's face is hilarious!" _

"You can see me? Oh…um…um…where are you?"

"_Come find me." _

"I hate you, do you know that?"

"_Aaahh, well that's pretty easy to do." _

"I'm like, about to die in this crowd of people, Q."

"_You're no fun." _

"Yeah, well-"

"…"

"….."

"…_.."_

"…."

"…_Hi." _

"…..Hey."

**_Outgoing Call- Sam_**

"**Yello?" **

"_**You're missing it, you're missing it, you're missing it!" **_

"**You told me they weren't gonna meet until midnight!" **

"_**Well, apparently, Q couldn't wait." **_

"**Well this is what I get for running out to pick up the birthday cake." **

"_**But awe, they look so cute. You should see the way he's looking at her."**_

"**What are they doing?" **

"_**They just hugged, they're talking, Quinn looks a little misty-eyed, oh my God I'm going to burst, they are adorable. I can just tell they'll be inseparable all night." **_

"**Whoah-ho-ho, get some, Artie!" **

"_**No, they just sat down and are talking…" **_

"**How long do you think it'll be before they kiss?" **

"_**Oh, I don't know. They're lookin' kinda sweaty-palmed and awkward right now, so…probably not tonight. But they're so into each other, babe, it's amazing." **_

"**We should start a matchmaking business." **

**Sunday 8 Jun (4:13 am)**

I miss you already.

(4:17)

_I just left ten minutes ago. _

(4:20)

You sound so much nicer in person. I would've figured you deadpanned everything you said the way you do in text message. =P

(4:25)

_Well, it was amazing to finally meet you. I can't wait to hang out more. I could hardly tear myself away from you tonight. _

(4:28)

You could've stayed the night. We're all adults here. ;)

(4:31)

_I think I technically did. =P _

(4:35)

Touche! So when am I seeing you again?

(4:40)

_I'm going back to Toronto in the morning, so not any time soon, I'm sorry. _

(4:42)

No, it's fine. I'm just glad I could see your face in person. You're gorgeous, you know. And…well, not so bad a kisser either. ;)

(4:45)

_It was one kiss! One closed-mouthed peck that lasted like, three seconds. _

(4:48)

And I enjoyed all three of those seconds.

(4:52)

…_Yeah, me too. ;) _

(4:56)

_Mercedes and Sam can't know about this yet. Can't give them the satisfaction of being right. _

(5:01)

Right about what?

(5:03)

_That I am completely infatuated with you, Artie Abrams. I'm feeling so giddy and I have butterflies in my stomach right now and I just can't wait to see you again. You make me nervous, but so comfortable, and I want to be around you much more often than a few times a day via text message. _

(5:07)

Yowza. =D

(5:09)

_Yeah, don't flatter yourself. ;)_

(5:11)

Well…I look forward to spending plenty of late nights talking to you and having so many more of those three second closed-mouth pecks goodnight.

(5:15)

_So do I. :)_

(5:16)

:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Even shorter than the last one, but I'm giving two chapters in one night. =P**

* * *

Thurs 15 Jul (8:03 pm)

_**Artieeeeee. **_

(8:06)

Can't talk right now, Tee. Q's flight is coming in a little early- gotta get to the airport ay-sap =D

(8:10)

_**So you took all of LA with you? I swear, no one's here. **_

(8:17)

I'm tellin' you. The city of angels is only alive when Quinn Fabray is in it. As soon as she lands in LAX, this place will be jumping.

(8:20)

_**You are so corny. **_

(8:22)

No, I'm excited. Because once she steps off of that plane, she's all mine. All the time. Not just through texting anymore, Tee. For real. She said it herself- that she's infatuated with me and that she wants to try things out and I just can't wait.

(8:30)

_**You know, in a way, I kind of brought you guys together. ;) **_

(8:34)

?

(8:40)

_**Hey, it was /my/ number you thought you were texting. And /I/ threw the party that landed you in the hospital. Had you not had that asthma attack, you wouldn't have texted Quinn. So there. **_

(8:43)

Dammit. =P

(8:50)

_**And just think- if you guys hadn't started talking, Sam and Mercedes wouldn't have gotten together. In a way, I'm like Cupid. And I won't let you forget this for the rest of your life, when you and Quinn are married with little movie star babies, living in your white picket fence house right next door to Sam and Mercedes. And you'll all have me to thank! **_

(8:54)

Could you get any cockier?

(8:57)

_**I definitely could. **_

(9:03)

…Thanks, Tee. So much.

(9:06)

_**No problem. ;) **_

Incoming Call- Quinn

"_Hey!" _

"Hi. How long before the flight lands?"

"_Um, about ten minutes ago." _

"But we're just now pulling into the airport parking lot!"

"_I'm at the baggage claim. We didn't run into the weather we thought we would. It's kind of like fate, you know?" _

"Hah. Yeah, I know. Well, we'll be right there ,alright?"

"_Wait- don't hang up yet. Artie…what are we going to do?" _

"This…can't wait until we're face to face?"

"_No, I've been meaning to ask you for months- We kissed. I really like you." _

"And I you."

"_So are we just gonna…jump right into it?" _

"Only if you want? I mean, you just came out of an engagement. I can understand if you wanna wait."

"_But what if it's not what we thought it would be? What if it ruins our friendship? What if all we were meant to have was conversations over the phone?" _

"Q…Listen to me. Don't think of it as a jump- Think of it as a dive…into freezing cold water. We can completely submerge ourselves for a while and see how that goes, and if we get uncomfortable, we can always come up for air."

"_But then you just get even colder…" _

"So we'll have to take that risk, won't we?"

"_Only you can make diving into freezing cold water sound fun." _

"You know how I do. Heh."

"_This is so weird…We're actually going to do this." _

"We are. Excited?"

"_Terrified…But the best kind." _

"Me too…"

"Oh, I think I see you –Nope, just a random blonde near the baggage claim."

"_Well _I_ see _you_." _

"Are we going to do this every time we meet?"

"…"

"…"

"…_.Guess who." _

"Well, your hands are over my eyes and I can feel the way your shoulder is pushing your phone up to your ear."

"_Haha!" _

"I can only assume it's a lovely creature by the name of Quinn Fabray. Can I take your hands down, now? They're kinda smudgin' up my glasses…"

"_Well, it might be smart to hang up first, huh?" _

"Yeah, what if I don't want to?"

"_Why wouldn't you want to?" _

"Cause these things go on records and stuff- so I wanna make sure that the moment I see you right now is recorded. Because this is the start of something wonderful."

"…_.Hi." _

"….Hi."


	11. Epilogue

**This story has been my absolute favorite to write! But I felt like this was an appropriate time to end it. Here's the epilogue- thanks so much for reading, guys! This has been my most successful story to date. Love you all!**

* * *

Sat 24 Jun 2014 (4:37 pm)

_Incoming Call- Quinn_

"_You're late- you're late. For a very important date. You know...a very important_ wedding_." _

"C'mon, Q. Have a little more faith in me- I mean, what with picking up my tux and picking up the cake and getting lost on my way to the venue..."

_"No excuses! You need to get here, though, the venue's gorgeous. And…so am I. But that's a different story."_

"Hah! I don't doubt that for a second. And not to mention how dapper I look…Not gonna lie."

_"Can't wait to see how strapping you look in a tux…"_

"I'm almost there. I really shouldn't be driving on the phone. I'll meet you at the altar?"

_"….Meet you at the altar."_

**Incoming Call- Sam**

_"**Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" **_

"**Hey- I'm not looking at you, am I? I'm merely talking to you…Standing outside your dressing room door, waiting for my bride to come to the aisle so I can finally make her mine. Nervous?" **

_"**Only a little…Quinn's the one jittery and irritable. You'd think she was the one getting married- Though, I guess the Maid of Honor is put under some stress, too. She really wants this to be my special day." **_

"**Can't blame her. Gotta be perfect, right?" **

_"**It will be perfect. As long as I have you standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me."**_

Sat 24 Jun 2014 (5:01)

_You know where to put the cake, right? And do you have the rings? _

(5:05)

A'course, and what kind of Best Man do you think I am? ;)

(5:09)

_One that needs to practice how stressed out I'm going to be for /our/ wedding. ;)_

(5:12)

The good kind of stressed, right?

(5:15)

_Of course. Though, I don't know if I can trust myself with the decisions I'll be making. I don't have a very good track record with engagements. _

(5:18)

Hey, you're still wearing my ring, aren't you?

(5:21)

_I never take it off. _

(5:23)

And you haven't had a panic attack when trying on wedding dresses?

(5:26)

_Not one. Which reminds me…I think I found my dress the other day! _

(5:30)

Oh, really? You think?

(5:32)

_Oh no, I know. Picking a wedding dress is kind of like picking a fiancé. You dive into it and you just…know. _

(5:36)

See? Aren't you glad we dived? : )

(5:40)

_Almost as happy as the day you proposed. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I also picked out what's going /under/ the dress. ;) _

(5:41)

YOWZA. =D

(5:43)

I really hate to digress, but how did our friends, who got together via our friendship, end up getting married before us?

(5:47)

_Because they weren't afraid of their relationship when they first started going out. And be patient- we've only got a month to go. Are you scared? _

(5:50)

Scared of what? Marrying the crazy woman I'm texting right now? ;)

(5:55)

_Well…yeah. _

(5:58)

I am the best kind of terrified. Overjoyed…excited…Thankful that fate brought me to you, and brought you away from douchebag football players, and me away from airheaded cheerleaders. Ecstatic that I get to marry the girl of not only my dreams, but my reality that somehow is a dream come true.

(6:00)

_I love you. So much. _

(6:02)

Need I even respond to that? =P

(6:06)

_I just like to hear it. ;) _

Incoming Call- Artie

"I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"_Well, I did say I like to _hear_ it, didn't I?" _

"Sure did. I can't wait til you're my wife."

"_It feels like we've been an old married couple for two years already." _

"Hah! Yeah, well, in a month, we're gonna make it official. Got it, Q?"

"_Got it. Wow, you sure do look dapper in a tux." _

"And you didn't lie- you look pretty damn gorgeous…Your ring is glistening in the light from the sunset."

"_No, I'm pretty sure it just lights up when I'm near you." _


End file.
